


I Would Give You Anything

by OurLadyOnTheOtherSide



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, dark is dramatic af, post wkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide/pseuds/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide
Summary: Slow, slow, quick-quick, slow. The rhythm of the steps is a mirror of their love, of how they operate. They know this dance so well because it is exactly the way they fell together. Slow, slow, before a quick-quick and then another slow. It’s how they move forward, hesitant at first before going all in, and then drawing back to assess the damage. This dance holds an air of meaning for them that goes beyond just the surface level of intensity and mystery. They’ve Tangoed across fields of broken, bloody, bodies, the enemies they’ve left behind. This dance is theirs, a soft caress to each other, the stroke of a love unspoken.





	I Would Give You Anything

They drift across the dance floor, feet matching each other. Dark is leading but it doesn’t feel like it. Dark holds Wilford close, holds him tight. He never wants to let him go, not after what they’ve been through, not after all that’s happened. Wilford looks into Dark’s eyes, trying to read his expression, trying to see into the soul he knows has to still be there. It is there, isn’t it? Dark didn’t lose that, surely. And Dark knows what he’s trying to do, knows that he’s searching for something he’ll never find. Dark would give anything to Wilford, his closest friend, his dearest companion. Dark would give anything to Wilford, but the one thing Wil wants the most he fears he cannot give him.

“~I love you.~” Whispered words floating just above the music.

 **“I know.”** A soft reply, wanting to give so much more than what is possible.

They dance, a tight embrace, a warm hold. They move together, as one, a way to communicate silently. They do this every so often, wanting to tell each other so much but not knowing how. Dark doesn’t know if he should say “I love you” back. He knows it’s true, or at least as true as it can be. Does he have a heart? Did the two hearts of the people inside of him disappear, overtaken by his energy like his soul was, or does that still remain? He isn’t sure. He doesn’t know if he ever will.

 **“I care about you, you know that, right Wil?”** Words holding more meaning than Wilford could ever possibly conceive though Dark tries his best to get the message across.

“~I know.~” Doesn’t matter if he never says the words themselves, Wilford can  _feel_ how much Dark cares about him. He can sense it. It’s as intricately entwined in their minds as the memories they share of that night.

A spin, a dip, several sharp steps. The music in their minds, in their bodies, in their to-be-determined hearts. There’s a rhythm that moves through them, it’s ever-present even when the dance is over, even when they’ve left the ballroom. They move elegantly, together. Always  _together_. It’s been the two of them for so long they hardly know anything else. Dark knows that there is no one else who would ever come close to filling the empty void inside of Dark that Wilford has. Wilford knows there is no one he could ever meet that would mean half as much as Dark does to him. They belong to each other, always have. They are a song that never ends, a tattoo on the very heart of the universe, the never ending void. It’s always been the two of them together.

 **“No, I mean… it’s more than that.”** Frustration between every word. Anxiety. Dark didn’t even know he could feel that until now. Should he just say it? Even if it turns out to be wrong or untrue, even if it turns out he has no heart? Or does the simple fact that he’s worried about it, that he longs so much to tell him, signify that he does, in fact, have a heart?

“~Tell me what you mean, then, darling.~” Innocent words that hold a bomb. Dark isn’t sure if he’s ready to blow anything up.

 **“I would give you anything. I would give you the world if I could. That is what I mean, Wil.”** Frightened lilt in the way Dark says the words. Eyes, searching to see if Wilford understands.

He does. Wilford will always understand. He knows the inner workings of Darks mind as well as his own. He grew up with him, or at least a part of him. Wilford knows the good and the bad of Dark, knows all his dirty little secrets and the fears he keeps locked up. He understands.

“~The only thing I have ever wanted from you is your heart.~” Bold words, a daring choice. Wilford is pushing.

 **“I’m not sure I am capable of love. Real, pure, inundating love.”** Can Wilford feel the fear in him? Does he know how terrified he is of loving him, of  _not being able_ to love him?

 _Slow, slow, quick-quick, slow._ The rhythm of the steps is a mirror of their love, of how they operate. They know this dance so well because it is exactly the way they fell together. Slow, slow, before a  _quick-quick_  and then another slow. It’s how they move forward, hesitant at first before going all in, and then drawing back to assess the damage. This dance holds an air of meaning for them that goes beyond just the surface level of intensity and mystery. They’ve Tangoed across fields of broken, bloody, bodies, the enemies they’ve left behind. This dance is theirs, a soft caress to each other, the stroke of a love unspoken.

“~I don’t care. I just want you, wholly, completely. I just want your heart.~” Longing, desperation, sick of waiting now.

 **“Take it.”** A whimper, needy, trembling.  **“I would give you anything and if that means allowing you to rip into my chest and take the beating heart of me I would let you do it.”**

A laugh, low, rumbling, not mean-spirited.

“~You’ve always been so dramatic, Dark. I don’t need to take your heart. I just need to know that I hold it, and that no one else will be able to take you from me.~” A question, not in the actual sentences but hidden between the words:  _Can you promise me you’ll never leave? That’s all I want, for you to just not leave me._

A nod, a sigh, a Corte, a rock. Dark breathes deeply, closes his eyes to think. Take the leap? It’s Wilford. It should never have even been an issue. Whether or not he should jump of a cliff is a no brainer when he knows that Wil is at the bottom waiting to catch him.

 **“I love you.”** Falling, falling, falling.  _I’ll always be there._

“~I know.~” Strong arms to catch him.  _That’s all I’ve ever asked of you._


End file.
